wishbonefandomcom-20200215-history
The Imaginary Invalid
The Imaginary Invalid is a farce play written by Molière. It premiered at the Palais-Royal Theatre on February 10, 1673. The Imaginary Invalid centers around Argan, a hypochrondriac (a person who is convinced that he is sick), and him trying to figure out who really loves him, while also betrothing his daughter to a lawyer so he doesn't have to pay the bills. Music written by Marc-Antoine Charpentier was also featured in the play. Plot The play takes place in mid-to-late 17th century France. A hypochrondriac named Argan lies in bed, ringing for Toinette the maid. Argan orders her to bring him pills, and then for her to bring him his daughter Angélique. As Toinette leaves, Argan rings for his doctor to inject him. He then crafts a plan to marry his daughter, who is training as a medical student, to marry a doctor named Diafoirus; that way Angélique and Diafoirus could take care of him for free, and that he doesn't have to pay any bills. Argan walks into his study, and explains his plans to Angélique - Angélique then explains that she has fallen in love with a man named Cléante, but Argan is adamant about Angelique marrying Diafoirus; this causes her to faint from shock and sadness. Toinette then doubtfully questions Argan if he really is sick, to which he complies. Toinette then tells him that if he really is sick, then he should go to the doctor and pay the bills. Argan tells her that because there are so many bills to pay, she will marry Diafoirus. Toinette defends her by saying that she won't let him proceed with his plan. Because this is very nervy for a maid to say to her boss, Argan grows incredibly incensed and chases her out of the room with the intent to kill her. In the next scene, Argan has calmed down significantly, and his second wife Béline offers to pay the bills for him, but Argan chooses to discuss his will with her instead. In his will, Angélique will legally own all of Argan's wealth, but Argan chooses to transfer all of his money to Béline instead. Béline then tells her lawyer to bring the will papers. Argan and his brother Beradle discuss Argan's health. Argan believes that he is sick, and Beralde disagrees. Doctor Fleurant arrives with an injection, but Beralde - still convinced that Argan is not ill - rejects the injection, and tells him that Argan will take it later. A furious Doctor Purgon arrives and refuses to continue treating Argan, saying that one by one, his internal organs will start rupturing, and storms away. Beradle comes up with a plan: have Argan fake his death and see what reactions come from his wife and daughter, to see who cares more about him. Béline arrives, and Toinette and Beralde tell her that Argan has died: She is surprisingly delighted. She reveals her true thoughts about Argan, that he was a cruel, selfish cheapskate. When she demands Argan's money, Argan stops faking death and reveals himself to Béline. A horrified Béline runs out of the room. Angélique arrives with Cléante, and Toinette and Beralde tell Angélique that Argan has died: Angélique breaks down, and Cléante wishes that he were still alive. Argan stops faking death and reveals himself to both of them, and that he isn't even ill, and if he would, he would be his own doctor. He then announces that Angélique, instead of marrying Diafoirus, will marry Cléante, much to everyone's happiness as the play ends. Characters * Argan * Toinette * Beralde * Angélique * Béline * Cléante * Doctor Purgon * Doctor Fleurant * Diafoirus Adaptation see The Canine Cure Trivia Category:Plays Category:Season 1 plays Category:Plays written by Molière